


Cry Wolf

by TalistoShipper16



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amity Blight is Savage, Beta to Alpha, Beta/Omega, Bisexual Camila Noceda, Blood and Injury, Boscha Blames Lesbians, Canon Lesbian Character, Closet Joke, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Boschlow, F/F, Flirty Amity Blight, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Guess I gotta tag Camilda now, Homophobe death, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hooty finally learns some manners!, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Luz is an edgy boi, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No Beta I Die a Lesbian, No Lesbians Die, Not everyone is a werewolf, OC - Jackson Quince, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Past Abuse, Past Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Peaceful Domestic Moment, Plot Devices, Plot Twists, Possessive Alpha, Praise, Protective Amity Blight, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanish Translation, There's no excuse for Luz abuse, Unknown Illness, Vomiting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Willow and Boscha adopt a baby, Wolf Pack, plot armor, sexuality denial, silver bullets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: This story originated as a request in my smut book called 'Lumity Lesbian Love', and is a re-write/continuation of chapter five which is why this story is called 'Cry Wolf'.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 141
Kudos: 358





	1. Cry of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> All fourteen year old characters are Seventeen years old and will be Eighteen within a few chapters! - This goes out to That_Gay_Shit_jpeg and DevonTime.

**I'm pretty much continuing/re-writing the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Amity Blight is a very powerful alpha, the rest of her family are all betas - she had worked so hard for so long to get to the top and no one was going to take that away from her.

Her green wolf ears twitched lightly as she thought about the omega she had bumped into a few weeks ago, the girl seemed nice enough - if not a little overbearing with her enthusiasm and kind attitude, very loyal to say the least, they had 'butted heads' as one might say, once - it didn't go very well.

Most omegas avoided butting heads with alphas but she faced her head on - both of them cheated and they both lost, things stayed the same if not somewhat awkward, more often then not Amity had to break up a fight between some betas and omegas, she was one of the only alphas in her school so no one really butted heads with her, she gave an aura of authority - if there was a fight the ones fighting only had two options if she caught them, make up and apologize, _or_ get their asses kicked by Amity.

Aside from Amity there was only two other alphas in the whole school - Principal Bump, and some girl we don't know the name of. Alphas are seen as an important part of a school - they lead the hierarchy and such, so most schools themselves are made up of packs depending on how many alphas are in a single school.

Currently Hexside has two packs, Amity Blights' pack and the other pack - with Amitys' being the bigger wolf pack.

As Amity walked down one of the hallways she heard someone whimpering, so of course her being a decent alpha had to go check it out - see sometimes members of the pack got hurt and left behind without care, this is usually because of a fight between two or more packmates, resulting in punishment if caught.

Yet what she found was not what she anticipated or expected - in the shower room for the Grudgby players was the little omega with the round tipped, fluffy brown ears that had butted heads with Amity barely a week ago, she was on the floor on all fours, her fluffy tail pushed to the side as she held herself up on an elbow while her other hand was stroking the latina she-wolfs' clit, her ears pinned back and her face flushed quite darkly - the scent of heat lingering in the air of the shower room.

Amitys' ears stood straight and her tail curled up, eyes widening as the overwhelming scent of first heat hit her sensitive nose, causing her to become wet down below - she couldn't help but quietly make her way over to the omega, slowly stripping before she reached her - then once she reached her she pushed the omega down onto their side, causing them to whimper.

Pushing the girl once again she then carried her to the back of the shower room, placing her down the girl tried to scamper away - Amity quickly grabbed her by the scruff of her neck using her teeth. "Stay." She commanded, letting go of her skin as she pushed her once more but onto her back, leaving her exposed and spread for her use - the girl whimpered in fear when she felt a length of flesh caress her thigh.

Holding her still Amity slowly pushed the tip of her cock into Luz's virgin hole - eliciting a sharp whine from the latina, sitting on her knees Amity pulled Luz's slender tanned legs apart so she could see what she was doing. "P-Please, stop!" The omega begged. "Just calm down, I'm going to help get you through this - but we are never going to speak of this afterward little omega." The alpha in Amity could be very persuasive when need be.

She pressed more of herself inside the virgin until she was all the way inside - a little bit of blood leaking out, tears running down the omegas' face. "Ssshh it's okay, it's okay." Amity whispered, wiping Luzs' tears away with her thumb before stroking her cheek. "You're okay, calm down..." Amity continued to murmur as she began to thrust in and out of the omega - who was still crying, she eventually changed positions so that Luz was sitting in her lap as she leaned against the wall - trying to be as gentle as possible as she went at it.

She wouldn't stay quiet for long. "It huurts..." The omega whined, holding onto the alphas' shoulders tightly as she was bounced up and down. "I know it hurts, it always hurts the first time but you'll adjust to it. See? It's okay." Amity praised her, biting the juncture of Luzs' neck and shoulder - leaving a mark. "You belong to me now, but that's **okay**." The alpha told her omega, once again changing positions so she could thrust faster into her.

They both began to moan louder, Amity letting out short breathy pants as she was overcome by the heat of the situation, thrusting faster and harder as the sharp whines turned to gasps and grunts - both girls climbing the peak of ecstasy as one whole instead two halves, falling into a high of euphoria when Amity bit into her mates' mate mark - Luz letting out a muffled scream in surprise as she was bitten a second time.

As they both began to come down from it, Amity layed on her side and spooned her mate - knowing that for a fact they would be stuck together for a little while, if not half an hour.

Amity was glad to have helped the little omega whom she once called her rival, maybe love _could_ bloom on the battlefield afterall.

She never wants to let her mate go, and if anyone tries to take her they're as good as _**dead**_.

* * *

**A full ending for the chapter,**

**Next chapter we see more of these two mates.**


	2. Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days since Amity claimed her omega mate Luz, but Luz will still be in heat for about three more days, four tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, more fluff, some of that sweet Lesbian Love - but the homophobes are rising...

**Amity's father once said, 'Pray the Gay away!' and then he hit her with a book.**

**Well fuck that.**

**She bit him afterward, payback is sweet.**

**Be proud and have pride in your sexuality!**

**Don't let others deter you from your true feelings.**

* * *

Amity couldn't stop thinking about her mate all night, and immediately checked on her through text a few hours before midnight, she said she was fine - if not just a little bit sore, by the second night Amity had calmed down and instead talked to Boscha - not telling her friend about her new girlfriend.

When it was time for school Amity led her beta siblings down to the car, she was only seventeen and neither of her siblings had their license - her brother ran his first car over a member of the Grudgby Team and got his license revoked by a bitchy, homophobic asshole named Boscha - one of Amity's friends. Emira failed her drivers test because she was driving and texting - she had been hospitalized for about two months.

Upon arriving at school, Luz crawled up to Amity in her wolf form and whimpered loudly before transforming into her human form, her tail wrapped around her waist and her ears down - her face red. "C-Can you help me o-out, Alpha?" She stuttered a hot breath against her mate's shoulder, panting lightly, her brown eyes lidded. "Always, my little omega." Amity said, then quickly locked the car - scooped Luz up in her arms and headed for an empty classroom after waving off her siblings. "No Edric, she's _my_ mate, if you want her it's over my dead body."

Once they were alone Luz buried her face in her mate's soft chest, trying to hide the blush creeping up her already red face. "You're a little tomato, aren't you?" Amity joked, kissing the top of her head before setting her down in a chair and sitting in her lap, smiling. "You're a very good girl Luz, coming to me about this that is." Amity praised her mate and began to kiss her, first on the mark - then her throat, and then a long, drawn out kiss on the lips.

The first thing that came to Luzs' mind during the kiss was, _'Is she wearing strawberry lip gloss? I'm tasting strawberry here - or maybe it's watermelon, man my mate is a great kisser.'_ It was all she thought about, and by the time the kiss ended Luz was no longer wearing any pants or that of the sort, and neither was Amity. _'Wow, she is really good at this.'_ Both girls gasped for air.

Luz barely flinched this time as she felt the same length of flesh against her thigh that she had two days prior, she looked down and noticed that somehow Amity had managed to switch their sitting positions - her cock standing tall and proud between Luzs' legs and against her sex, causing the omega to moan softly and then whimper loudly at the lack of friction that she so _**desperately**_ desired.

Next thing the brunette knew she was laying on her back on a desk and being fucked silly by her mate - her brain being boggled and her eyes losing focus as she felt wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure, her third day of heat and having not been touched sexually in over twenty-four hours left her needy and sensitive.

She would have lasted longer if Amity hadn't started groping her about a minute later, groping and stroking and pinching and biting and licking, and it was all just too much for her - she fell over that edge as if she was falling down Niagara Falls, while Amity just kept going - the alpha had also been a little pent up, she had spent the day she had been grounded in her room for being a lesbian just masturbating while texting Luz.

Eventually Luz could no longer be quiet. "F-Fuck! Oh, oh god! Don't stop!" She practically howled loud enough for the people in the hallway to hear, Amity smirked. "Does it look like I'm **planning on stopping?** " She growled the last part softly in Luzs' right ear before capturing her lips in another kiss.

Two of the students out in the hallway peered in through the window on the door - one in horror that they would do something so _vile_ in a classroom, and the other in disgust against the type of relationship it was.

By the time Amity hit her edge hilted inside of her mate - her mate had already cum three times, the knot forming in both their stomachs as they separated from their kiss and howled to the high heavens.

When it was over and the same knot as before tied them together they knew there was absolutely _no way_ they could leave the classroom - praise Amity's good grades because she could afford to miss a class and include her mate in it too, quickly she scooped up her mate once more and headed for the closet, taking Luz inside and then closing it. "W-We really should c-come out of the closet, heh heh..." Luz joked meekly as she began to fall asleep on Amitys' lap. "Rest well my sweet omega." Amity whispered, kissing her sleeping mate on the forehead.

Willow slid down the door of the classroom. "How could they defile a classroom like that?" She asked in horror, Boscha was punching the wall. "Stupid fucking alpha lesbian bitch! Damn her! **FUCK**!" Boscha was muttering and then screamed when she felt her hand hit the wall wrong and she could no longer feel anything above her wrist. "I blame the lesbians."

Willow had to wonder why Boscha was homophobic,

How'd she end up like that?

* * *

**Some fucking,**

**The homophobe friend rises,**

**The extremely homophobic dad falls,**

**The two girls escaped it all-**

**BY HIDING IN A CLOSET!**


	3. Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go to the park the next day and end up having sex in public while people watch from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public Sex, Public Blow-Job, Praise.

**Boscha and Amity used to be more than just friends at age fifteen.**

**What happened between them turned Boscha against homosexuality.**

**Now Boscha and Willow _watch_ them do it, maybe they might join in?**

* * *

After the incident of almost being caught in the closet - tongue deep in Luz, Amity felt like getting riskier, making it publicly known that she has a mate, she wanted to take Luz out on a date to the park and then fuck her out in public - now that is just kinky, the mere thought of it made Amity become **erect**.

So she did just that the next day after school and invited Luz out on a date to the park, her mates' needy heat scent caught the attention of _several_ people, and that included Willow.

Just as Amity was sitting down Luz jumped on her and then tore off her pants. "Luz! What the heck?!" Amity asked and exclaimed in anger as Luz forcefully spread her legs apart. "I'm taking the **initiative** this time my Alpha~ you deserve some pleasure as well." The omega all but purred, reaching down to grasp the bulge in Amitys' underwear. "How very _naughty_ of you my mate, but I'll let it slide, this time." Amity smirked.

The brunette smiled as she began to suck on Amitys' cock, licking from her base to her tip, sucking on her balls before moving back up, Amity leaned back against a tree and moaned loudly. "Mmm, yeah that's a good little Omega~ Good girl." Amity praised her, placing a hand on the back of her head.

Willow tugged on Boschas' sleeve. "Boscha! Look!" She said, pointing at Luz sucking Amity off. "Holy shit! They're doing it again?!" Boscha yelled in anger. "W-Wow, Amity... She's a b-big Alpha." Willow said, her nose bleeding now. "Yes Willow, I know she's got a big boner - but good god, she's fucking _taken_ , so **stop admiring her dick**." Boscha growled.

Amity was moaning loudly as she shoved Luzs' head down to force more of herself into her mate. "Good lord! Damn! Yes!" Amity kept getting louder - people were starting to notice and watch, one of them was recording them to watch later.

Somehow Luz knew where every pleasure-point was on Amity without even touching her prior - her free hand was holding onto Amitys' milky white thigh, caressing the soft flesh on the inside with feather light touches - pushing Amity closer and closer to her peak.

The moment she reaches her peak she blows it all in her mates' mouth - her mate who was currently breathing through her nose and inhaling Amitys' musky scent with glee, swallowing it all down like a good omega - she was rewarded with a long, passionate kiss from her mate.

Willow had pretty much blacked out and was bleeding from the nose. "Weak." Boscha grumbled, picking up the flowery omega and carrying her away from the scene.

Eventually the mated pair left the park and headed to Blight Manor - running there in their wolf forms, Luz playfully jumping at Amity every now and then and tugging on her ear, most alphas would not be okay with this but Amity isn't most alphas - she knows her mate has a lot of unbridled energy and that this is the only way for her to express it, she'd bound ahead and then come racing back with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Upon arriving at the house the two were greeted by the twins, both who had seen the pair frolicking about in the grass - Luz had run up to them prior and knocked Edric over when she turned to go back to Amity.

Having a happy mate means a happy life.

What if Luz ended up pregnant? Amity hadn't pulled out the first two times.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter three,**

**Stay tuned for the next one! (Where for once there will be fluff instead of smut. XD)**


	4. Fluffy Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz find a secret meadow hidden somewhere on the Boiling Isles, Luz being the playful girl she is can't help but fluff around.

**Playful and happy fun times,**

**Amity thought she couldn't possibly fall for her mate much harder than she already has.**

**So much fluff.**

* * *

With Luz finally reaching the end of her heat cycle - she and Amity found themselves spending good quality time together, eating at restaurants, pranking Boscha and the twins, running around in the yard, reading stories together, snuggling together, Luz even went so far as to give Amity a massage after a particularly bad day.

The day prior was when Amity had stumbled on a field that she has never seen before, with shade, a lake, tall grass and flowers - a perfect place to take her lovely significant other out on a date.

Upon arriving at the meadow with Luz, the brunettes' first reaction was to transform into her wolf form and go running through the grass - Amity followed her and watched, sometimes running with her or pouncing on her or vice versa.

All that can really be said is that they had fun, Amity was sitting beneath a tree reading an Azura book to Luz who was resting her head against her pale shoulder sleepily. "Oh Luz, how sweet can you possibly get?" Amity said, resting her head atop Luzs' own.

They probably would have fallen asleep there if not for the clouds that had begun to gather in the sky. "It's going to rain soon, we should get going." Amity said, Luz just grumbled about being tired and not wanting to get up. "Don't be like that." Amity remarked, standing up and pulling Luz with her - then she transformed into her wolf form, waiting for Luz to transform as well, and yet she didn't.

When Amity turned to see why Luz hadn't changed form she saw her laying in the grass clutching at her left shoulder - some of the skin was letting off smoke and there was blood dripping from a bullet wound. "Shit!" Amity cursed, grabbing Luz and putting her on her back, then she began to run. "Hold on tight Luz!" She barked.

Once they made it back to Blight Manor, Amity rushed Luz inside and to her siblings. "L-Luz was _shot!_ " Amity shouted - out of breath, looking at the sizzling bullet wound. "I'll do my best to help her, but I can't guarantee that there won't be any scars." Emira said, taking the omega in her arms. "Amity... I'm **tired...** " Luz whined - her eyes starting to close. "Don't go to sleep love!" Amity wailed.

So the two girls rushed the omega into the house and began to work - after careful consideration and a lot of materials being grabbed - Emira was able to successfully remove the Silver Bullet, but once it was removed blood began to flow freely from the wound and Emira tried _desperately_ to stop the bleeding...

Once the wound was thoroughly wrapped up in gauze, and bandages were added as well to keep the gauze in place - Emira had to put a cast on Luzs' arm in order to prohibit any form of movement.

Luz had gone unconscious shortly after the wound was covered up, Amity didn't leave her side for **hours** \- Edric was unaware of the situation, their parents weren't home, and Eda is probably freaking out right now.

A long night was ahead, and the boiling rain had begun pouring from the sky only a few hours ago - Amity had remained with her mate so Emira had to bring her food and water, and yet it seemed like Luz would **never** wake up... Her skin had stopped sizzling not too long after the removal of the bullet - but there were a few burns left behind.

An immense feeling of sorrow took Amity by the reins - what if Luz had lost too much blood? What if she didn't make it? Werewolves - unlike their predecessors wolves - do not mate for life, on the Boiling Isles there are records of death, disappearances, and not to mention werewolves committing suicide after losing their mates because they just couldn't find the will to move on - would Amity go so far as to commit the sin of self-murder if she lost Luz?

She sat there beside Luz for a very long time, thinking to herself and wondering if her beloved companion and mate would ever wake up - if Luz did not survive she was sure to find a place in heaven, and not a day would go by that Amity did not miss her greatly - for love is not bound by time, life or death, gender or relations.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter four.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Do you think Luz will make it?**

**I might have to look at the tags again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized a lot of my TOH stories have blood and violence in them...  
> I'd like to take a poll,  
> Do you want Luz to end up pregnant?  
> If so, how do you think Amitys' first reaction will be?


	5. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has been unconscious for a while now while she's been recovering from her injury, Amity is yet to leave her side despite having school in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, one of the tags I added was that "No Lesbians Die" - so I won't be killing Luz off in this story.  
> The feels.

**Her worry only grows stronger and heavier as time passes by,**

**We all know that despite getting hurt Luz has always bounced back better than ever.**

**'Love glows brightest in the dark.' - Two Lovers (Avatar The Last Airbender)**

* * *

It had been over a day since Luz was shot and she was still yet to wake up - Amity never lost hope, she had faith that Luz would come back to her.

She knows she has school tomorrow but she doesn't want to leave her mate's side anytime soon, Emira is responsible enough to watch Luz while she's at school - **right?**

When morning came Luz was still unconscious, which gave Amity doubts - she got ready for school nonetheless. "You _promise_ to call me if she wakes up?" Amity asked her sister. "Of course Mittens, I'll call you the moment she wakes up - just try not to worry to much while you're at school." Her older sister added with a playful smirk - she knew that despite telling her _not_ to worry, she was still going to anyway - her mate's life is on the line after all.

Amity eventually left for school with Edric, upon arriving she was greeted by Willow, Boscha, Gus, Viney, and Jerbo - her and Luzs' friend group had two elves/witches in it, which are Gus and Jerbo. "Where's Luz?" Willow and Gus both asked, Amity looked down and about ready to burst into tears. "S-Someone shot her in the shoulder... She's been unconscious for three days..." Her mint and jade ears were pinned down against her head, her tail drooping.

This caught the group off-guard, Willow, Gus, and Viney all hugged Amity who started full blown crying - Boscha and Jerbo stood uncomfortably off to the side, Jerbo wasn't great with emotions and Boscha, _has her reasons._

Throughout each of her classes Amity payed little attention, all she could think about was Luz - waiting for the phone call that would prompt her to run home and back to her beloved mate.

She spent most of lunch crying in an empty classroom away from prying eyes, the thought of losing her mate was crushing her on the inside - but then came the ringing of her phone, the ringtone was from the Hercules movie - ;I Won't Say I'm In Love;, which was the ringtone she'd set up as her sisters' since her sister constantly refused to say who she was in love with.

* * *

**So, what's the news? Is it good, or bad?**

Em: She's awake but still in pain, she's asking where you are.

**She's awake?!**

**I'm coming home! I'm also gonna bring some of our packmates.**

**See you in a bit.**

Em: Alright, see you in a little bit.

* * *

Amity ran out of the bathroom and down the hall - transforming into a multicolored wolf half way to the lunch hall because she was so excited, she barreled right through the doors and broke them, ran to the table and started screaming - "LUZ IS AWAKE! LETS GO LETS GO!" Like an excited puppy.

Willow, Boscha, and Viney all transformed into various colored wolves, Viney a mere plain brown, Willow a dark green, and Boscha a dark pink, Gus and Jerbo caught a ride on Amitys' back before she left the room with her three packmates following. She'd come back for her car later.

The four of them ran like they were running from a wildfire - reaching Blight Manor in about five or six minutes, Amity was so excited she practically dropped Jerbo and Gus off her back before transforming back into her normal form - running inside with the girls and boys following not too far behind, they were guests so they walked while she ran, and she _bolted_ up the stairs like lightning.

Soon she threw her bedroom door open and ran into the room - jumping onto the bed and landing next to Luz. "LUZ, YOU'RE OKAY!" She yelled. "Amity!" Luz yipped and pounced on her mate - landing on her, front to front - nuzzling into her neck and chest. "L-Luz! Now is not the t-time for that!" Amity stuttered, her face turning red. "Hey are you okay?" "We heard what happened." "Is your shoulder alright?" Jerbo, Gus, and Willow asked at the same time.

Luz placed a loving and passionate kiss to Amitys' lips. "Can't you at least **wait until we leave** to start fucking each other?" Boscha scowled, both girls blushed at this statement - as did Willow and Gus. "I can kiss her if I want to, you don't have a say in that!" Luz shouted.

After that mini argument Gus, Jerbo, Boscha, and Willow left the Manor, Emira left the bedroom to let them have some privacy. "So, how long was I out?" Luz finally broke the silence as she stared into the golden abyss that is her mate's eyes. "Three days. I rarely ate, I didn't want to leave you alone in case something bad happened while you were unconscious and unable to protect yourself. I was afraid to loose you, I barely slept and when I did it was because I passed out while laying beside you in bed..." Amity explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

The brunette reaches up with her right hand and wipes away Amitys' tears with her thumb. "Hey, there's no need to cry - I'm still here, please don't cry..." Luz felt her heart clenching tightly when those tears began to form in her lover's eyes. "Even if I died, I would still always be with you, in here." Luz added - tracing the pads of her index and middle finger down Amity's forehead, over her nose, down to her chest and right over her heart - a smile crossing her features.

For a moment all was silent with the exception of their breathing and their beating hearts. "I love you so much you idiot." Amity said, hugging Luz. "At least I'm _your_ idiot." Luz replied, leaning into Amitys' tender embrace.

* * *

**So much fluff.**

**Boscha got tired of seeing those two go at it. Lol**

**Luz almost died, but her plot armor is so _thick_ that she's still making jokes while in pain.**

**She and Amity share a heartfelt moment.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Meme](https://youtu.be/j6Yn4lOIPDU)


	6. Spending Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Luz is awake she and Amity are spending some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity find themselves with dirty thoughts, and can't help but act like the horny teens that they are.

**Just because you're afraid of something doesn't mean it's irrational.**

**Luz continues to recover slowly.**

**Amity only leaves her side to go to school.**

* * *

After the crazy events of the last half hour - Amity and Luz spent some time just hanging out together, playing the Isles version of Chess and Checkers, eventually getting bored with board games they moved on to Hexes Hold 'Em.

Once they grew tired of games Amity decided to ask one of the maids to bring them something to eat, Luz currently remained on the bed - half asleep, staring at Amity' flawless form, from her ponytail to her symmetrical face, to her shoulders and hands, down to her hips - and Titan her _ass is nice!_

Luz felt her face become flushed as she thought about Amitys' butt, biting her tongue and looking away. _'Oh for the love of Titan, get your snout out of the gutter! You're injured, now is not the time!'_ Luz yelled at herself internally, not noticing that her tongue had started to bleed until Amity threw herself on her. " **You stop that right now** **Luz!** " Her mate snarled, Luz relaxed her jaw and folded her ears back - using her most dangerous weapon on Amity, the _puppy face._

Her mate let out a frustrated huff. "Why do you always do that?! You're already bleeding from your shoulder! Don't bite your own tongue off!" She scolded, taking Luzs' face by the cheeks and lifting her head to see the damage Luz had done. "Nothing too serious, but you need to stop biting yourself - that's my job." Amity added.

Soon the maid returned with food for the two girls - Luz who couldn't stop thinking about how **compromising** their position had been when the servant opened the door, and Amity who couldn't forget how close she had been to just _jumping_ her mate and taking her then and there.

As they ate they sat close together, Amity constantly rubbing her mates' thigh - quite close to inbetween her legs, she could see and hear what she was doing to her mate and she loved how Luz became putty in her hands after a few simple touches.

Luz whimpered, whined, groaned, and even moaned softly as Amity rubbed at her thigh - eventually they finished eating and Luz parted her legs, her pants were slightly damp but her panties were drenched in her juices, Amity smirked and pushed her nose against the wet spot and inhaled, licking at it as she felt herself hardening - soon her junk was straining against her pants.

Her mate noticed and pulled both of their pants down along with their underwear, Amitys' phallus standing proud between her pale legs. "Why are you so naughty?~" Amity husked, crawling on top of Luz so that her cock was pressed flush against her mates' exposed genitalia - a gush of stickiness affirmed her mates' level of arousal.

The alpha side of Amity demanded to be let out but she pushed that away knowing her alpha would most definitely cause Luz more pain than she was already feeling. A few seconds passed by as Amity began sinking the first few inches inside. "O-Oh Titan..." Luz moaned softly.

Amity waited a few minutes to let Luz readjust to her girth before she began to thrust into her, Luz panting quite loudly - so Amity silenced her with a tongue filled kiss, in their fight for dominance of one anothers' mouth they had shifted around on the bed - Amity now pinned Luz by the wrists to the headboard, eventually dominating her mate with a quick nip at her tongue. " _Hah_ , I win again." Amity panted. "You're a dirty cheater." Luz pouted.

The werewolf with the green hair licked her lips and thrust again. "You're a lot tighter than I remember." Amity whispered in a low, husky tone. "You're a lot more dominant than I remember." Luz murmured, she couldn't say much else since she was panting quietly - her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, her eyes clouded by lust.

When the two reached climax Amity crashed her lips against Luzs' own to try and silence the sounds they were making, once it was over the two of them went to take a shower - Amity had to take the cast off Luzs' shoulder to clean the wound, if they hadn't been werewolves it might have taken longer for Luz to heal - after cleaning up the wound it seemed to have healed a little.

They didn't have much to do for a while so they decided that a nap was the best sounding option at the current moment, and when they woke up several hours had passed - Luz had been away from home for a while so they took a small trip to the Owl House and decided to spend the rest of the night there.

It was quite cozy in the Owl House - despite the house itself being alive and probably the _most_ _annoying_ thing on the planet, they star gazed on the roof and set up a tent outside, made a little campfire and roasted marshmallows as if they were camping, and of course King wanted to be apart of their makeshift camping - he was currently curled up next to Luz.

Eventually the girls decided to call it a night and went into the tent - they had covered the ground under the tent with a thick blanket, there were also some pillows and of course a blanket to sleep under, and as they grew tired they cuddled up together and went to sleep whilst holding one another - King slept on a pillow above the girls.

A figure stood amongst the trees, having been watching the two girls in silence - they couldn't get a clear shot from their angle because of the trees and the high security that happens to be a very annoying bird tube.

They had gotten the shot once, and they're positive they can do it again - and next time, they wouldn't miss.

* * *

**The girls have a sweet moment together as they have a little camp out in front of Edas' house.**

**Hooty didn't bother them for once.**

**A little bit of smut, quite a bit of fluff.**

**What do you guys think?**


	7. Together We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their campout - Amity and Luz head back to school for another day of classes, but then Amity notices something is a little off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening people, it's happening!

**United we stand.**

**Together we fall.**

**The omega returns the alphas call.**

_Something is definitely wrong here._

* * *

Going back to school the next day was quite boring for the mated pair, until they saw the banners and signs around school with the words 'Gay Pride', 'Lesbian Pride', and 'Bi Pride' on them, Luz was sort of confused - Amity eventually explained to her mate that on one month of every year the people of the Boiling Isles celebrated being able to love who they want.

See the 'holiday' itself was established about twenty seven years after the first werewolves appeared, and at the end of the Werewolf-Witch War between Emperor Belos's father and the leaders of the Fireborn Wolf tribe.

Amity herself had been extremely ecstatic to learn about the War which was fought for the right to love who you want, Luz seemed quite interested in it - but they eventually had to part from one another to go to their respective classes.

Luz rubbed at the cast on her left arm absentmindedly, wondering about who had shot her - but also wishing to be with her mate, in Amitys' warm and loving but protective and possessive embrace, to cuddle up to her chest and nuzzle beneath her chin. "-uz. Luz? Luz!" Gus said, shaking the omega by her shoulder.

The younger boy received a distressed sounding growl for a reply. "Sorry Luz... Um, class is over." He said, pointing to the clock - the girl turned her sorrowful hazel gaze to look at the time and suddenly her ears perked up, her tail began to wag and she practically _threw_ herself over the table.

Leaving Gus with no reply - the brunette pretty much broke down the door and barreled out of the room in her wolf form, running down the hallway to go find her mate - and when she caught Amitys' musky but strawberry/cherry like scent - she salivated quite a lot.

———

Amity was making her way through the hallway - notes in hand as she half-heartedly read them over, she just wasn't as **invested** in her notes for her mind was elsewhere - how was Luz doing? Was she okay? Her bonded omega lover was on the forefront of her mind.

Since she wasn't even paying attention to where she was walking she ended up bumping into someone - it was Boscha. "You're really out of it today Blight." The three eyed beta pointed out very bluntly. "My mate got shot in the shoulder with a silver bullet and almost died, now she's all I think about - I can't focus, I can't get my work done - I worry for her, she's not as strong as the rest of us, she's half human." Amity said, fumbling with her papers.

That's when they heard it - the echoing thud of padded paws on tile, coming closer and getting louder by the second. "What the-" Boscha started before she was roughly pushed to the side by a large furry creature and collided with Willow - mouth to mouth.

Luz knocked Amity over - causing her to laugh. "Luz, I didn't know you'd miss me _that_ much! You're such a silly girl - my silly girl." Amity cooed, ruffling the fur of Luzs' cheeks - then the two werewolves looked over at the omega and beta, whose lips were still connected.

The mated pair smirked at one another. "Oooo~" They said in unison - staring at Boschas' blush coated face and Willows' stunned, blushing expression - then Boscha allowed her eyes to close as she settled her knees on either side of Willows' legs, hands pinning the omegas' arms above her head as the kiss intensified.

All Luz and Amity could do was **_stare_** in shocked silence. "I thought Boscha was homophobic?" Luz whispered - having transformed back as she leaned against Amity. "She was but at the same time she wasn't always that way. See when we were fifteen - Boscha and I used to date, but we were not allowed to be mates due to her being a beta of my pack, she asked me to be her mate and I told her no - we broke up a few days later and she became cold." Amity explained, smiling at her mate and placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

What the two did not expect was for Boscha to start stripping Willow. "Get a room!" Amity barked - covering Luzs' eyes, Boscha lifted her head and let out a feral growl at Amity which caused her to take a step back - then she stepped forward and snarled. "Ugh, fine." Boscha huffed and picked Willow up.

Luz glanced around. "So uh, that happened..." She said, her gaze finally coming to rest on Amitys' lips. "Indeed it did, lunch sounds good right about now doesn't it?" Amity asked, turning her gaze toward her mate whose face became flushed. "W-What's on the menu?" Luz asked, receiving a coy smile from the alpha. _"You."_ Amity purred. "Oh boy." Luz muttered. "Please don't tell me you're going into your rut..." Luz said as Amity backed her up into an empty reading room.

Amity transformed into her wolf form and let out a low growl - when it came to her rut her alpha had control, her golden eyes bled red until the gold was no longer visible, she bared her teeth and Luzs' omega took over - transforming into the smaller chocolate brown wolf.

The alpha slowly circled around to the back of her omega, nudging at her hindquarters as the smaller wolf stood still, then the alpha began to sniff at the omegas' vulva - mounting her moments later as they began the copulation process in their animal forms.

(I'm not that great at doing actual animals, so time skip.)

Luz lay on the ground in her human form - bare of her clothing and hickies adorning her skin, the knot holding her and Amity together tightly - how long had they been out? She felt hot air blowing across her chest and looked down to see Amitys' sleeping face nestled against one of her breasts.

When she tried to sit up to look at the time she let out a loud yelp in pain, which seemed to echo back but in a higher pitch on the other side of the wall, Luz carefully maneuvered herself so that she and Amity were closer to the wall - putting a round tipped ear against the wall and listening to what was happening on the other side.

From what she could hear it sounded like another pair was going through the process of mating as well - upon closer listening she heard the sound of someone screaming Boschas' name before they went silent. "So the beta becomes an alpha, a minor alpha at that but still an alpha nonetheless." Luz whispered, combing her fingers through Amitys' hair and the fur of her pointed ears.

**~Some Unknown, Ungodly Time Later~**

When Luz awoke again it was to movement and a sudden empty feeling in her lower regions. "It's time to wake up my love." Amity whispered, nuzzling Luzs' cheek. "Uuugh... My legs are asleep... Carry me?" Luz groaned tiredly. "Of course my love." Amity said with a smile - quickly dressing both Luz and herself before picking her up and carrying her outside.

She saw Willow staggering down the stairs alone - a dark hickey on her left shoulder, her top was crooked and her expression dazed. "H-Hey my fellow Omega, a-what happened to you?" Luz asked tiredly as Amity walked beside Willow - she didn't answer, but Amity was looking at the hickey and when she sniffed Willow she nearly recoiled and almost dropped Luz. "Willow why do you smell like _salt?!_ Who marked you?" She asked.

Still she received no answer, they eventually moved on when the smell of salt started to overwhelm Luz and began to make Amity angry - once they made it to the Owl House they went into their tent, plopping down on the blankets. "Wait here Luz, I'm going to get some fresh air and clear my head." Amity added, giving her lover a quick but affectionate peck on the cheek.

The brunette wasn't sure why, but several minutes after Amity had disappeared into the treeline she felt a deep sense of dread overtake her - _why wasn't Amity back yet?_ That's when she heard it - the sound of a **gun firing** not to far away.

She was overcome with fear and hurriedly grabbed her phone and called the twins, asking them to meet her in the forest clearing - they were confused but agreed, they brought Viney and Jerbo and Gus with them. Once they were all together they went searching for Amitys' trail, and when they found it they could only follow it so far before they were stopped by the stench of **fresh blood.**

Not only the scent but a _trail_ of crimson blood, and they followed it - sometimes the trail turned to the side before going straight again, like whomever made the trail was staggering from lack of strength - but Luz was being filled with a sense of distress, and it was very plain as she never strayed far from the twins at this time.

Suddenly Edric stopped dead in his tracks - blocking Viney and Luzs' view of what was in front of them. "I can't see, what's going on?" Viney growled, Jerbo covered Luzs' eyes. "Oh Titan, no..." Emira whispered, kneeling down in front of Edric and lifting something off the ground - the tang of iron bit Luz harder than it should have and caused her to cringe.

Finally she saw where the smell was coming from - there in Emiras' arms was Amity - bleeding from just below her ribs and her shoulder and her knees. "A-Amity, no... T-This can't be h-happening!..." Luz sobbed, falling to her knees as bile rose in her throat - she vomited on the forest floor and eventually Jerbo used a sash to cover her nose.

* * *

_**To be continued...** _

* * *

**First the Boschlow ship starts to set sail.**

**Both pairs are mating during school.**

**Now, once again, someone has been shot -**

**Will Amity make it?**

**But what's wrong with Luz?**


	8. Healing Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amity was shot they take her home to Blight Manor, Viney and Edric tend to Amitys' wounds while Jerbo, Gus, and Emira tend to Luz.  
> (There's so much more to it than just that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the werewolf kids on the Boiling Isles are half Witch, except for Luz who is half human.

**To love is to lose,**

**To live is to die,**

**To stand is to fall.**

**Can these poor girls survive it all?**

* * *

They rushed Amity and Luz to the Manor, placing Amity on a cot in the guest room as she bled, placing Luz on a cot adjacent to her, Emira was rubbing her back as she continued to throw up - Edric was slapping healing patches on Amitys' skin while Viney was cleaning up her wounds.

Gus brought Luz a cup of water while Jerbo stood off to the side feeling uncomfortable. "It's going to be okay Cutie... Amity is as strong as she looks, a few bullets won't stop her - and when I find out who did this to the two of you I'm going to take their gun and shove it up their a-" Emira was saying before she was interrupted by someone coughing.

Amity sat up abruptly, coughing harshly - her vision hazy as she glanced around. "Luz? Luz?" She called out. "O-Over here..." Luz replied hoarsly as she began to throw up again, and when Amity tried to stand up she was pulled back down by her brother. "You need to lay down or you'll bleed out, Mittens." He said, slowly pushing Amity to lay down.

The alpha in her protested. "N-No. I need to- I need to be with my mate..." Amity groaned, reaching out to Luz. "Amity no... I-I don't want you t-to get sick..." Luz cried, waving Amity away as she started vomiting once again. "Luz- I- but..." Amity whined but growled lowly.

Eventually they got Amity to lay down and Luz finally stopped throwing up - but vertigo made it hard for her to stay sitting up, so she had to lay down, and once they finished tending to Amitys' wounds they moved her and Luz onto the bed.

Amitys' shoulder and upper body were wrapped in bandages as well as her knees, but she still draped her left arm over Luz as the omega slept. "It really will be okay my love, you're safe and I'll protect you - even if it means _staring down the barrel of a gun_ and getting shot in the heart." She whispered.

After that, for the next couple of hours the two remained in bed - both asleep, while Luz woke up at random intervals and threw up or just dry heaved to the point she'd cough and wake up Amity. "Ssh, don't cry, I know your throat hurts but crying won't make it any better." Amity murmured, handing Luz a glass of water from the bedside table. "Thank you..." Luz said hoarsely as she and Amity sat up.

The two talked for a little while as Luz drank the water, for once things were peaceful. "A wonderfully peaceful domestic moment, when will it be ruined?" The two said in unison - then the window opened. "Hoot Hoot! Delivery for Luz and Amity! Hoot!" Hooty said, stretching his tube neck so he could drop a small box on the bedside table. "There it is..." Amity sighed as she swatted at Hooty with her left hand. "Ami stop it!"

After opening up the box they realized it was a care package from King, Eda, and Boscha - with a note from Willow. 'Sorry to hear about what happened, get well soon!', which earned a smile from Amity and a small excited squeal from Luz, but Amity was the happiest when Hooty finally left them alone.

They ate dinner in the guest room with Emira, Viney, and Edric before going to bed, having been informed by the twins that there was _no way_ in the **nine hells** that the two of them were going to school for the rest of the week - Amity who would most likely bleed out, and Luz who had her unknown illness which might kill her classmates.

———

When morning came Amity woke up to Luz dry heaving beside her, gently rubbing her back and whispering things to her in the hopes to comfort her crying lover, breakfast was brought up to them as well as information that a doctor would be coming in an hour to check on them.

Luz continued to dry heave for half an hour until she finally passed out, Amity was sitting beside her - ear to her chest and listening to her heart beating to make sure that she was still alive, and when the doctor arrived they checked Amitys' wounds and gave her some pain killers, then they re-wrapped Luzs' shoulder, gave Amity some medication for Luz just in case her condition got worse.

Most of the day was spent laying in bed together, it would take time for Amity to heal and hopefully Luzs' illness wasn't deadly or detrimental to her health and well-being. "You doing okay Luz?" Amity asked when Luz rolled over. "I guess, but my head hurts..." The brunette whined. "It'll get better, eventually... I'm here for you, I love you so much." Amity said to her, rubbing at her own neck before she brought Luz into a loving kiss.

So that was how they remained, snuggled together - both of them in immeasurable pain, one from an unknown sickness and the other from four gun wounds - Amity eventually took one of the painkillers before she fell asleep with Luz pulled tightly to her chest.

**A Few Hours Before Noon**

When Amity was woken from her slumber it was by the rays of the sun - judging by the position it was about ten o'clock there on the Boiling Isles, when she tried to sit up she found she could not. "My body is betraying me..." She muttered, looking down at the slight blood stains on her bandages before realizing that Luz was sleeping on top of her lower body. "Or maybe it's just my girlfriend who is betraying me, how silly - still love you anyway babe." The alpha whispered, summoning an abomination which lifted Luz off her.

After stretching, Amity headed down the steps to eat breakfast. "Glad to see you're awake, Amity." The twins greeted her - for once they didn't use her 'pet name', she sat down and began to eat breakfast with them.

The silence didn't last long. "How're the two of you holding up?" Edric asked, breaking the silence. "Aside from being in excruciating pain, I'm okay - but I can't say the same for Luz, she keeps dry heaving to the point that she can't breathe." She sighed. "She has nothing left in her stomach to expel from her throat - it'll pass, eventually." Emira offered.

At some point during breakfast Edric told Amity that she worries too much.

Luz came down the stairs a little bit before the end of breakfast, staggered across the floor, slipped, and fell - Amity quickly got up and ran over to Luz with the twins in tow. "Are you okay Luz?" The three of them asked at the same time - except Amity said 'love' instead of 'Luz'. "I'm greeeat... Just really tired and dizzy." Was the omegas' reply.

There was a small face palm from Amity. "I would have brought breakfast up for you, you shouldn't be walking around, Luz." Protested the green and brown haired alpha. "I could say the same about you mi amor, you're currently risking bleeding out after all." Luz countered.

A few moments of silence passed - if Amity had been a computer there would have been a loading icon above her head. "You got me there." She finally spoke, but of course the good mood didn't last long - mostly because the Blight parents came into the dinning room. "What is _she_ doing here?" Odalia asked with displeasure upon seeing Luz. "Odalia, that's an omega - you know our youngest is an alpha, remember how werewolves work?" Alador said, looking at his wife.

Alador is half werewolf, but Odalia is two thirds witch.

Amity glared at her mother - who happened to be a beta where her dad was an alpha, quite unusual for an alpha to court a beta, but it just happens to be that way. "I do not approve of that girl, she is far weaker than our daughter - not to mention undesirable." She scoffed. "I'm sorry _Odalia_ but what was that? I couldn't hear you over the fact that **you have a less important role** than dad." Amity smirked, the illusion of sunglasses appearing on the twins faces.

Once that was over Amity summoned an abomination to pick Luz up and carry her back upstairs to the bedroom, hopefully the rest of the day would be otherwise peaceful and not as stressful as the morning had been thus far - after returning to the bedroom Amity began to unwrap Luzs' shoulder to see whether or not she'd still need it wrapped.

Shortly after discarding the wrap Luz began to do the same for Amity - except she wrapped the wounds back up with new bandages, and still - so far, everything was peaceful, and hopefully that is how it would remain.

_'Who could have shot me? Why is my mate sick?'_

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter,**

**Both Luz and Amity have a lot of unanswered questions about current events.** ****

**We can only hope they will get their answers, and soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed this slightly extended chapter,** ****

**I sort of forgot what I was doing at one point.** ****

**Odalia gets _roasted_ by her youngest daughter.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that despite (supposedly) appearing to have a deadly illness that would most likely kill a normal person - Luz is half werewolf, and since the supposed sickness has nothing to do with silver - there is no chance of her dying from it.


	9. You What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amity begins to heal, she decides to ask Luz to do something.

**Once upon a time,**

**You came into my world,**

**And turned my life upside down.**

_Once upon a time,_

_I stumbled into an unknown world,_

_And turned your life upside down._

* * *

It had been a whole week since Amity was shot four times with a gun - she wondered why when her wounds were undressed that her skin wasn't sizzling like Luzs' had, and while this went on Luz was still sick and throwing up the contents of her stomach.

Amity woke up that next morning and it was to Luz sobbing - curled up at her side, she had an IV in her arm since a few days prior. "You alright my dear?" She asked, rubbing her (Luz) back gently with her left hand. "S-Still sick..." She groaned.

The alpha gently scratched behind the omegas' left ear - watching as her leg thumped against the foot of the bed every few seconds, it made Amity smile whenever her mate did that **cute** thing, and the IV definitely helped when Luz couldn't hold down food.

For once, the past week had actually been peaceful - the twins didn't bother Amity with pranks, they brought her food and drink, they even went so far as to read to Luz at night when she (Amity) wasn't awake - the doctor came by on monday and thursday to check up on the girls, and to refill the IV.

When Amity had been talking to the doctor thursday of the last week he had given her something - asking her to give it to Luz. "What is it?" Amity asked. "Just ask her to take it, she'll tell you what it is when she gets a hold of it." Despite those cryptic words she listened.

Amity and Luz were going through the books on the shelf when Amity suddenly remembered the thing. "Uh, here Luz - the doctor wanted me to give this to you." Said the werewolf, handing Luz the object - her face becoming flushed. "Amity! This is a _pregnancy_ test! Nope, no way! _Nuh-uh_! **Nope**!" She refused - pushing it back into Amitys' hands. "Luz please, this could be why you're sick!" The green haired werewolf insisted. "Uuugh! Fine, but I refuse to look at the results!" Growled the omega.

So Luz took the test from Amity and went into the bathroom, the IV went with her - she came back out a few moments later and lay down on her side of the bed, her back turned toward the door but her legs were spread slightly as she kneaded the flesh of her inner thigh absentmindedly.

She tried hard to ignore the inviting way that Luz was laying - for three long minutes she kept doing the same thing, finally three minutes reached its end - Amity got up and headed into the bathroom to look at the test before going back to the bed. "I have good news, and _sorta_ good but kinda **bad** news." The words Amity said didn't really make sense.

Luz stopped what she was doing to turn over onto her other side. "What's the good news?" She asked half-heartedly. "We know why you're sick." Was Amitys' response. "What about the other one?" The omega asked hesitantly. "You're **pregnant** , and wolves tend to carry more than just one pup, instead of nine months you'll only carry for _five_ because wolves only carry for two." Amity explained as she sat down. "How long it has been I am not sure, but I believe it was the second time we did it that you got pregnant - when you were in heat." Amity continued.

The brunette looked at her mate blankly before smirking. "Amity, I love you - but you really _are_ a nerd." Luz giggled, rolling onto her back and then rolling herself up in the blanket. "I'm a burrito!" She barked - laughing as she looked at Amitys' confused expression. "You really are an odd one my love." She sighed, laying down. "Care to share your blanket burrito with me?" Asked the alpha.

So for the next couple of hours the happy pair snuggled together like a burrito.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Someone mind telling me how long in the story it has been since the determined time when Luz concieved?**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd have to guess it's been about two maybe three weeks since chapter two in the story, so about a month.


	10. A Month Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a month since Luzs' condition was solved, Amity is healing up very well - except that she needs a transplant since she got shot in one of her organs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the time skip!
> 
> Warning!; Brutual homophobe death - then things get sad.

**You changed my life,**

**and for that I will forever be grateful.**

**You are giving me something no one else would -** **a family of my very own.**

_At first I never wanted to be here,_

_But then I met you - and so here I shall stay._

* * *

Luz was currently sitting outside the surgery room where Amity was, someone was donating and giving their organ to Amity - when the doner had heard about the needs of the youngest Blight they at first wanted nothing to do with her, but when they found out about her pregnant mate they gladly obliged - if only so her mate didn't have to raise their offspring alone.

The brunette rubbed at her stomach - sure it was only her second month, but she'd carry for three more - so she looked to be four months pregnant already, she couldn't quite feel the pups moving yet, but she knew they were there.

She would feel them kicking at around close to her fourth month of pregnancy - or so Amity had told her, and at first she didn't want to keep the pups - however many of them there were, because of how young she was - sure seventeen is bridging adulthood but this was all so new to her, carrying _new life_ , life she helped to make.

One of the only reasons she ended up choosing to happily keep them was because of how **happy** Amity had looked when she _boasted_ to her friends that she would become a parent before them, how excited Gus and Viney were, how supportive Jerbo was being, and especially when Boscha praised her for giving Amity something no one else ever would - and for the priceless look on Edric and Emiras' faces when they received the news.

She sat there outside the room, tenderly rubbing her stomach - trying to figure out how many there were. "You look lonely there darling, mind if I sit?" Someone said - sitting down without waiting for an answer, he was relatively tall and had brown hair that turned black near the roots, pale skin, and uncanny topaz eyes - she couldn't put her finger on it but something about him scared her.

He reached over and placed a frighteningly cold hand against her stomach. "You're quite young to be expecting, Miss, whose **bastards** are they?" He seethed - cupping her chin. "Do not call my children _bastards,_ for your information I am in a very loving relationship and do not appreciate having my stomach touched by a _complete and utter stranger_ who I do not trust." She growled, swatting his hand away. "You're a feisty little **bitch** aren't you, I do as I please." He said, putting his hand back just as her ears flattened against her head.

That was when she lost it - he called her a _female dog_ and then touched her without her permission - with a feral snarl her eyes bled gold, digging her wolf claws into the witches' arm she hurled him across the hallway - causing him to slam into a wall - Ed and Em poked their heads out of the surgery room. "You doing okay out here?" They asked. "No I am not, this man keeps touching me! He called my children bastards and called me a bitch!" She snarled and bared her teeth at him.

Obviously the Blight Twins shared her opinion. "You touched our sisters' mate, dared to call our nieces and or nephews _bastards_ and then believed you had some right to call her your **BITCH?!** You best be glad you're in a hospital because you're gonna need one after we're done with you!" Emira snarled, and then they attacked the man - clawing at his face as they transformed into two jade green wolves with red eyes.

Luz allowed herself to transform into her wolf form, her eyes still brown as she slunk into the surgery room and lay on the rug beside Amitys' hospital bed, the surgery was over but at first the doctors didn't recognize the wolf. "You shouldn't be in here stranger, this is a private room." One of the nurses said, he looked displeased - but she merely glanced up at him before turning to lay on her side - her lighter brown belly showing as she rested her head on the rug. "Oh, sorry miss Noceda, I did not realize it was you." The nurse apologized - yes, he had met her before, earlier that month for a routine checkup on her health.

There was no other wolf on the Boiling Isles who had a lighter brown belly - except for Luz, no wolf with the same gentle brown eyes and slightly round tipped ears, none but her - and the majority of the people knew who she was by her appearance and what they'd heard of her.

Everyone in Bonesborough knew who she was, the one who had managed to calm the extremely fierce and violent alpha that is Amity Blight, those who had been at the park could especially not forget her - for someone with little experience she was very good at what she did.

When Amity woke up she allowed her left hand to slide off the bed - only to be met with soft fur instead of the rug, rubbing her hand against the fur she felt a pair of ears - someone was laying on the floor, running her fingertips over the tips of the ears she found they were more round than pointy - and so she smiled. "Glad to see you again Luz." She said softly, scratching behind Luzs' ear and listening to her tail thump repeatedly against the carpet.

The omega whined and turned over onto her back, staring up at Amity with those gentle brown eyes - baring her belly to her. "You've really come to love having your belly rubbed." The green haired alpha chuckled, rubbing her mates' belly, then she patted the bed and immediately Luz jumped up - outside the room there was screams of agony. "So, what happened out there?" Amity asked, Luz had transformed back. "Some stupid witch thought it was okay to touch me without my permission and call our pups bastards, he even called me a female dog." Luz whimpered, snuggling against Amity. "Don't worry my lovely, the twins will make quick _**work**_ of him, he won't ever touch you again." The alpha said - near sadistically.

Of course her concern shown on her face for Luz did not do well at hiding her emotions like Amity did. "A-Amity, do you... Do you think they'll survive? His touch- it was so cold... I could feel it in my ribs and spine - I'm scared, Amity..." She cried softly in Amitys' embrace. "Sssh, oh Luz, don't worry - they'll make it, you're a strong omega." Amity let out a soft rumbling sound from deep within her chest, holding Luz close under the blanket in an attempt to warm her skin where the man had touched her.

Amity was discharged from the hospital the next morning, being carried by her brother to Emiras' car - yes, in the past month Emira had re-taken her driver's test and suceeded, she drove an indigo van that she had found at the sales place. Amity sat in the back with her mate who was indeed very happy to be going home, and when they arrived at the Manor - Eda, King, and her school friends were waiting for them - Willow holding onto Boscha and looking unsteady on her feet.

The teens all initiated in a group hug - being extremely mindful of Luzs' swollen belly, knowing what might happen to them if they hurt Luz or her babies - first Luz would pick one of them up and hurl them as far as she could in any direction, and then the twins would attack them and tear them limb from limb while Amity would merely watch with sadistic pleasure - that's what the twins said had happened at the hospital.

Once inside the house Luz immediately lay down, already exhausted after such a short walk - she blamed it on being pregnant of course, and the day went by rather peacefully, when it was time for dinner Odalia was shooting disdainful looks at Luz before all three of her children and her own mate snarled at her to leave the omega alone.

When going to bed that night the two, happy, loving mates snuggling close together - with Amity spooning her much shorter mate. "Why are you doing that?" Luz grunted sleepily. "Unless you want the babies to tear you from your V to your A - let me have this." Amity whispered, running a blunt fingernail down the brunettes' spine.

The night was a long and uncomfortable one for Luz, her belly made it hard to lay down comfortably, but eventually she found sleep.

Morning came and Luz let out a groan in pain, she got up and headed into the bathroom to start her morning routine while Amity was still sleeping, she curled up on the bathroom floor when the pain got a little overwhelming - but she was okay after a few minutes.

Amity walked into the bathroom while Luz was bathing - Luz had a panic attack because Amity scared her. "No no no! It's okay Luz, it's just me." Amity said, trying to calm down her mate, it took about three minutes but Luz did calm down. "Sorry for scaring you my darling." Amity whispered, rubbing Luzs' shoulder gently.

The alpha knew that Luz would go through mood swings that make her seem bi-polar, but to have her go from crying and panicking to pulling her into the bathtub was definitely weird. - To put it in short, the morning was really weird.

Of course Odalia ruined the good mood by just being her normal bitchy self. "You're not _worthy_ of my daughter! You're a **lesser being,** I want you out of my home - out of my daughters' life, those bastards of yours will not be in her life!" Odalia yelled - a resounding _smack_ was heard throughout the manor.

Her mate and her mates' kin came running, even Odalias' mate came thundering down the hallway. "You messed up today mother." The twins said - holding Amity back. "What the hell is your problem Odalia?!" Alador snarled. "She's a mistake! A freak! She is unworthy of my daughter!" Odalia spat, there was the sound of wood cracking and bones audibly snapping. **"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MATE LIKE THAT - YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF SHIT! YOU DISCARDED BAG OF BONES!"** Amity howled in a blind rage.

It was only that very moment that Odalia realized her grave mistake - her daughter's eyes turned black and she felt fangs sinking into the flesh of her neck, tearing at the bone and muscles, and the only sound she could make was an earth shattering scream before her youngest daughter snapped her neck in twain.

They buried her later that day in the backyard as they held her funeral - none of them wept, except for Luz, most likely her emotions getting the better of her, but that was not the case - she had hoped that Odalia would grow to love her like a daughter, but her hormones weren't helping either.

After Amity calmed down she began to comfort her lover, she was still in her wolf form - nuzzling her hands against Luzs' palms, rubbing her fluffy cheek against the brunettes' belly - that seemed to calm her down, and so they lay there in the grass - Amity with her head on top of her mate's stomach, and Luz stroking Amitys' fur.

Eventually Luz fell asleep with Amity lying beside her - keeping her warm and safe - it was only then, when everyone was out of sight that Amity mourned, even though she hated and despised her mother for every horrible thing she had done - somewhere deep down, Amity remembered her mother telling her that those nine months of her pregnancy and many hours of labour were all worth it just to hold Amity in her arms.

She wept for a long time, and Luz managed to sleep through it - but only because she wept quietly, Luz needed sleep - the pups had kept Luz awake late into most nights by sleeping against her spine - which obviously made her uncomfortable so she was irritable most mornings.

Amity wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she woke up to Luz nuzzling her cheek in her wolf form, panting softly as she play bowed and bounced from side to side. "Play with me?" Luz whined, nuzzling Amitys' cheek again. "You can't be running all wild around in your current state! Think about our pups my love." Amity protested, nuzzling Luzs' belly.

Despite what Amity said about _**not**_ running - she found herself running through the forest with Luz, romping and playing together in spite of her better judgement, and along the way they ran into Boscha and Willow - who were chasing each other around, with Boscha nipping at Willows' haunches.

They looked so happy. "I'm gonna catch you Willow!" The pink wolf barked. "No way!" Willow countered - leaping over Luz and Amity who had slowed down to watch. "Yes I will!" Boscha insisted, but instead of leaping over them she crashed right into Luz. "HEY!" Amity snarled, tackling Boscha who yelped in fear. "DON'T HURT MY MATE!" She growled, pinning Boscha to the forest floor. "I'm sorry! _I'm sorry!_ I d-didn't see her in front of me!" Boscha whined.

When Willow noticed that her own mate was no longer running after her she turned around - only to see her mate seconds away from getting her neck snapped. "STOP!" She howled, running toward Amity and pushing her away, Amity landed on the ground next to Luz. "Are you okay Boscha?" Willow asked, nudging Boscha up onto her paws. "Uh, y-yeah... I'm okay, but I'm not sure about Luz... I ran right into the side of her stomach." She whispered, turning toward Luz.

Amity pushed herself to her paws, nudging Luz - but she didn't move. "What have I done?..." Boscha whimpered, moving toward Luz. " **No!** You get away from her!" Amity snarled. "Amity, it wasn't her fault..." Willow whispered, and Amity looked at her with tears in her eyes. "S-She's not moving..." Whined the alpha. "We need to get Eda and the twins!" Willow barked at Boscha. "On it!" The pink wolf responded before running off into the forest of autumn trees - while Willow went the opposite way in the direction Amity had come from.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this extended chapter,**

**Have a nice day~**

* * *

**How many pups do you think Luz will give birth to if any of them survived the collision?**

**Will she have them in her wolf form or her human form?**

**What if Amity had succeeded in snapping Boschas' neck?**

**Tune in next time!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Boscha reenact a scene from HTTYD 2, where Hiccup pushes Toothless away from Stoicks' dead body after the evil Bewilderbeast forced Toothless to kill Stoic.
> 
> Also, I realized the title of this chapter is the same as one from Unplanned Development.


	11. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz needs time to recover once again, then we fast forward once more. These girls just can't catch a break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of chapter names and good sumaries.  
> Contains; Some cussing, dirty jokes, and angst.  
> Dogs do nest when going into labour, but female wolves like to have their dens prepared some time before birth.

**Just finished watching Air Buddies,**

**I always have a snack before writing - it helps me think.**

**So welcome back wolf pack!**

* * *

From the moment Eda and the twins arrived to before while waiting for them - Amity felt panic rising in her system, the fear for her beloved mate and their pups was higher than ever before - if she lost them the Titan itself would _tremble_ in her wake.

Luz was rushed to the Owl House where a doctor was waiting for them, she checked Luz over - her pulse, her breathing, the pups - everything was fine, she was just unconscious. "She should not have been **running** in her state, I already told you this Miss Blight." She reprimanded Amity. "She needs to rest, I'll be coming back within the next week to check on her." The doctor added, giving her number to Eda - just in case something happened to call her.

The happiest Amity was that week was when Luz woke up and hugged her, both profusely apologizing and then contradicting one another as to who was the most sorry - this went on for **_four hours straight_** and would have likely gone to five had Luz not complained about being hungry.

King currently sat in Luzs' lap, and she was sharing her snack with him - some berries, meat, and something we don't quite know exactly what it is - but it resembles a baby carrot. Luz was happy as can be and her demeanor did not change once for the rest of the week.

Eventually the doctor lady came back just as she had said. "Next month we can do an ultrasound to find out how many pups your mate will have, as well as getting to hear their heartbeats." She said with a smile, so now Amity was excited as a pup who was given candy.

_One more week later (3rd week gone by)_

Once Luz reached her third month of pregnancy she became awfully moody and quite touchy - she didn't like being touched in some specific spots, she was also grouchy in the morning a lot, but the lack of sleep was to blame for that, the pups were really giving their mom a hard time.

Then came the time for them to go to their doctors' appointment, and when the doctor went to put the gel on Luzs' stomach she actually _growled_ at her. "She's been up late into the night, the pups won't let her sleep comfortably." Amity said from the other side of the bed.

After the machine was all hooked up the doctor and the nurse from before began counting. "One, two, three, four, five - five pups, all developing fairly well, and... Do you want to know the genders?" Asked the nurse. "We want it to be a surprise." Amity smiled. " **FIVE?!** " Luz shouted.

They hooked up another machine and that's when the two heard it, the beating of five little hearts - Luz held Amitys' hand tightly and cried softly into her shoulder. "Thank you, Luz... This is the best thing you've ever given me." Whispered the alpha.

So they returned home to find their friends waiting for them - Willow was sitting down and had bruises on her legs. "How'd it go?" Viney asked. "There are five pups in total." Amity said with a large smile, Luz was still in the car - fast asleep in the backseat and sprawled out. "Did you get any photos?!" Gus asked excitedly. "Yep, but we plan to wait until they're born to find out their genders." Amity responded, holding up a sonogram photo. "You can just make out the faint outlines of each pup." She said with a smile.

She spent a few moments pointing out the differences in each pups outline before turning to Boscha. "Thanks for the scare by the way, you _almost **killed**_ me and Luzs' pups." She grumbled, then headed back toward the car to bring Luz inside. "You're still mad about that?! I said I was sorry!" Boscha whined.

Now she decided it was time to change the subject. "So are you like, a lesbian now?" Amity asked. "N-No I'm not!" Boscha protested, and at this Willow smirked. "That's _not_ what you said when you **fucked me last night~** " Willow teased, and everyone burst out laughing.

After heading inside and setting Luz down on the couch, Amity began to gently rub at her back - hoping to help relieve some of the stress she had packed up over the last month. "You've been so stressed my love, it's time for me to do the work and for you to rest, _you only have two months left_ before you have our pups after all..." She murmured, placing her left hand on her mates' swollen belly.

For a long time all was quiet, Luz would shift on the couch from time to time and Amity could tell she was getting uncomfortable - so she picked her up and brought her upstairs and to the bedroom, then she got to work on something in the corner - her dad said that in case Luz went into labor in her wolf form to have a whelping box on hand, or a spot where she would feel safe - away from prying eyes - so she had scouted out a cave prior that week and made sure that no one was already living there.

She gently scratched behind Luzs' ear and her tail went to thumping on the bed quite loudly, but it was cute nonetheless - especially because of the 'otter smile' that she wore. "Why are you so _Titan darn_ cute?" Amity asked softly, allowing her mind to drift off as she lay down beside Luz on the bed and spooning her.

~~~

When Amity woke up the sun was just starting to shine on her face - it was not the light that woke her up, but a sound coming from the corner of the room - Luz was in the whelping box in her wolf form and nosing at the blankets, sniffing each one before pushing them around and laying down. " **Awwww!** " Amity cooed, taking a photo and posting it to the group chat.

———

**Illusionist Power; That's so cute!**

**Plants!; Oh Titan that is _beyond adorable!_**

**Triclops; Seen cuter.**

**Heals for All; ADORABLE!**

**Pun One; Amity, you got the cute one!**

**Pun Two; No fair Mittens!**

**Skara; Are you sure about that?**

**Plantinations; That's nice, I guess.**

———

Amity merely smiled at what her friends said, reaching down to pet Luz - but received a _growl_ before she could do so, then she realized that Luzs' eyes had turned gold - so she held her hand out and let Luz sniff at her fingers. "See? It's me, I won't hurt you..." Whispered the alpha, then she rubbed the fur between her mates' ears.

Then she very carefully moved her hand to Luzs' stomach and began to rub the wolf omegas' belly - watching her flatten her ears. "Oh come on don't be like that babe, they're my pups too." Amity said with a light glare - but Luz just bared her teeth at her, so Amity snarled right back.

When she snarled Luz lowered her head in acknowledgement that this was her alpha, she had to listen to the powerful girl. "It's all so much better when both parties are nice, I'm just rubbing your belly because that's how I keep the pups calm so you can sleep." Amity explained.

That was how things remained for a while, Amity rubbing the belly of her mate when she was in her more animalistic form, and eventually Luz fell asleep - Amity got up and headed outside for a little while to practice her magic, hopefully she could perfect this spell she'd been working on for weeks without end.

That's when she heard it, the clicking of a gun getting ready to fire - she threw herself onto the ground and summoned an abomination - making a shield around herself with it, she heard the gunshot but this time the bullet didn't hit her, it hit her creation - she was being overcome by rage and transformed into her wolf form.

The abomination returned to its normal appearance and in place of where Amity once stood was a large green wolf with brown tips, standing just outside the treeline was the culprit - she did not know their name, but they wore a camouflage outfit, had round ears, and dark green eyes.

_Someone is going to get mauled today._

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**You're most likely wondering the genders of the five pups -**

**Wait and see.**

**Have a good day! (Night, or afternoon)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have some name ideas.  
> But I'd like to see if you have some, any names - male, female, or both gender names - just please put them in english.


	12. The Gunslinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finds out who the culprit is, but what surprises her the most is Luzs' reaction to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity begins her interrogation of the stranger - very violently might I add.

**A Gunslinger is someone who carries and shoots a gun, and fires well.**

**Amity is gonna tie this fucker up,**

**Drag them inside,**

**And start torturing them.**

* * *

Right then, at that very moment - Amity was standing at gunpoint, facing down the barrel of a machine gun filled with silver bullets and likely poison. "Any last words mutt?" The voice was male, he snickered at her. "In fact, I do." Amity smirked. " **Abominations, rise and seize.** " She pointed directly at him as four more globs of purple formed and rose up from the ground, tackling him and dragging him toward Amity while the first snatched his gun away and filled up the hollow bits with abomination goop before _tearing_ it apart.

She dragged that son of a bitch inside the house and into an empty bedroom where she tied him up real good and taped his mouth shut. "You're going to be as quiet as possible, unless you _want_ to wake up my moody, pregnant mate who is likely to **rip you apart** if you so much as wake her up at this stage, now it's time to start _talking buddy,_ who sent you?!" She yelled, ripping the tape off his mouth. "M-My f-father did!" He said, fighting against the binds.

Obviously that answer wasn't good enough for her, she created a **_flaming_** whip and struck him with it - he let out a forcibly quiet scream. "Who are you?!" She snarled. "J- Jackson Quince!" He gulped, and Amity actually debated whether or not to hit him again but she _chose_ not to. "Why have you been firing that gun at me and my mate? - and you better have a good answer or else I'll hit you right in the _eye_." Threatened the alpha.

Jackson audibly gulped. "F-Father sent me here to take down the p-people who took my s-sister! H-He was going to hurt mom if I didn't do it!" He said, tears in his eyes. "I-I didn't want to do it! You b-both looked so happy..." He sobbed, and again she did debate on whether or not to just kill him then and there - but there was another life on the line if he was telling the truth.

That was when she came into the room, rubbing at her eyes in her human form. "Babe, it's like... Six thirty in the morning, come back to bed - I miss my cuddle buddy..." Luz whimpered, then rubbed at her belly. "Sorry sweetie, but I found the shooter, he says he is after us because of some _daddy issues_ or something like that." Amity smiled - and then she promptly struck Jackson with the whip to get his attention.

He tensed up. "Huh- Luz?!" He shouts. "Jack?!" Luz yelps and stumbles - but Amity is quick enough to catch her and hold her close. "You _know_ this monster?" Growled the alpha. "Of course I know him babe, he's my older brother!" Luz barks, her tail wagging - Jack's eyes scan down his little sister's body until he finds himself staring at her swollen stomach. "Wait, but-no... I shot my own sister?!" He shouted. "Two months ago in the shoulder, werewolves heal fast, you _also_ shot my mate in a **vital organ** and she almost died." Luz said with a bite, Amity places her hand on top of Luzs' own. "You could have seriously hurt our pups mister, you better be fucking _grateful_ that I'm not going to **snap your neck in half** like I did to my own mom." She growled.

So after untying Jackson they led him around the house - Luz eventually abandoning the two to instead go back to bed. "As you know, your sister is a werewolf - and she's pregnant with my pups, five of them to be exact - in two months they will come into this world, either in the house, the hospital, or a cave - depending on what form Luz takes when in labor." Amity explained cheerfully - Jackson was skeptical because this girl just went from trying to burn him alive to being friendly.

Rightfully so, because then she turned to him when they reached the cave - a dark smile on her face. "If you _ever_ hurt my mate again, the last thing you'll ever see is **this!** " Amity said, and transformed into her wolf form and bared her teeth - before promptly turning back - Jackson looked like he had just witnessed murder.

Eventually Jackson returned to the human realm, Amity returned to her mate - it was about seven twenty-five in the morning when she lay down and began to spoon her mate once more, arms wrapped around her waist and hands placed on her protruding belly.

They were happy, snuggled together, with Amity gently nipping at the mate mark she had placed on Luz three months - maybe more - prior, peppering her neck with gentle, soft, caring kisses and licks - Amity was the best girlfriend Luz could have ever asked for.

* * *

**So this was more of a mini chapter than anything else,**

**We won't see Jackson again - not in this life.**

**Still looking for name suggestions for Luzs' pups!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is my OC, a male version of Luz but with green eyes instead of brown.


	13. Amitys' Moody Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month later and Luz has reached her fourth month of pregnancy, causing her to appear seven months along - but someone comes back, and Luz is being a total mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put #TotalMood in the comments if you love this story.

**I know I've been updating this a lot,**

**I'm just really excited since I changed the course of the story!**

**I strive not to disappoint while my grades are shit.**

**Someone returns, someone learns, and Luz is heard -**

**then someone gets burned.**

* * *

It had been a total of twenty-seven days since the incident with Luzs' brother Jackson, that's three weeks and six days - meaning Luz reached her fourth month of pregnancy, and honestly Amity could _not_ be any more annoyed than she is now, Luz has been in this **terrible** mood lately, snarling and snapping at Amity whenever she woke her up or tried to move her - let alone touching her mates' stomach has become out of the question!

That morning Luz woke up to a fluttering feeling in her stomach, placing her hand against her belly - she felt it beneath her hand - the pups were _kicking!_ She shook Amity rapidly and gave the sleepy alpha whiplash. "What in the nine hells Luz?!" She growled, Luz whined at her for a second. "They're kicking!" She yipped, moving to sit up - she grabbed Amitys' hand and placed it on her belly, and she felt it too.

Amity burst into happy tears as she nuzzled Luz - her mate hadn't let her touch her in _two weeks,_ finally she could and she was so happy, they had gotten their most recent sonogram the prior day and their five little ones were developing very well.

They were in their wolf forms and taking a walk with their friends who were also apart of their pack when suddenly a strange suitcase with an eye appeared and rolled out into a door - two people fell through, Jackson and a woman similar to Luz, she looked scared and had a bruise on her face. "¡Cuidado Jackson, esos son lobos!" She did not take too well to being surrounded by wolves. "No mamá, está bien." Jackson said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Boscha stood defensively over Willow, Edric over Emira and Viney, Jerbo and Gus standing behind Edric, and Amity in front of her beloved - she was the biggest and by far the most terrifying. "No confío en eso uno." Said the woman, glancing at Amity. "Mom, that's Amity, these are her pack mates - they're werewolves like... Dad..." Jackson said, trailing off. "Those two aren't." He added, pointing to Gus and Jerbo.

It seemed that they had switched to English rather than their native tongue. "What about that one behind uh, Amity?" She asked, her gaze landing on the pregnant wolf who happened to be looking directly at her from behind the big green and brown one. "That's Amitys' mate, you uh... Remember how Luz went missing, mami?" He asked. "Sí." She responded, Jackson got down onto a knee. "C'mere girl." He said, making a strange noise - the smaller brown one approached him, head down - Amity growled at him once the small brown fae reached him. "Mom, this is what happened to Luz, I went looking for her captor months ago but ended up **shooting** her in the shoulder - as well as _harming_ her mate." He added.

The older woman looked hard at the brown wolf. "Luz?" She asked in a quiet tone, receiving a soft bark from the wolf as the wolf moved toward her, sniffing at her hands and legs before closing her eyes and nuzzling against her palm, Camila looked ready to cry - and she did, when all the wolves transformed into people, two with jade green hair, one with dusty brown hair, one with pink hair and _three eyes,_ and one with dark blue-green hair and glasses, Amity turned into a very pristine looking girl with a 'mane' of green and brown hair, but the one at her feet turned into her daughter. "Hola mami." Luz said, crying lightly.

The one called Amity swept forward and wrapped her arms around Luzs' waist - placing her hands on her stomach. "So, _you're_ Mrs Noceda, Luz has told me quite the bit about you, but here's a small surprise." Amity smiled slightly, reaching out and grabbing Camilas' hand and placing it against Luzs' stomach - letting her feel the kicking of her grandkids. "You're going to be a grandma in a month, **a grandmother of five.** " Amity smirked in a triumphant way.

Everything kind of escalated after that, with Luz arguing with her mother and brother in Spanish so literally none of the pack knew what they were arguing about, they brought Camila and Jackson to the Owl House where they met Eda - who immediately started _flirting_ with Camila, they got to meet King - Jackson reacted exactly the same as Luz had, oh and Camila spent a while talking to Hooty about manners and **not interrupting people when they were having a conversation.**

Camila and Jackson sort of just moved into the Owl House, they shared the extra room which was next to Luzs' own room - the Owl House had become Amitys' home away from home, Luz was back to being in one of her _really_ awful moods and Amity kept as far from her as she could without having her cry, her mother brought her right back though and told her to stick with Luz through it, she was going to need all the support she could get from her - they were, after all, _her_ children.

Despite Luz at first snapping at her, her mood quickly changed to her keeping Amity as close as possible - becoming jumpy at the slightest of sounds, the floor creaking, the wind howling, rustling leaves, footsteps, and Hooty scared her so bad she hid under the bed for a full hour - Amity beat him up and burned him.

Jackson was tending to his mothers' bruises and black eye, father had done a number on her when he had come back home, but as fate would have it he himself also had gashes on his back from his fathers' claws, he didn't want to worry Amity and Luz - especially Luz, she did not need any extra stress in her current state.

Thankfully the rest of the day was pretty lax, nothing too crazy happened, and everyone was thankful for that - Camila taught Amity how to cook, Jackson, Eda, and King went out to sell stuff at the market - another extra pair of hands to watch out for pickpockets while King did the pickpocketing, as for Luz and Amity - they were both laying down in bed, happily sleeping.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last time skip, at least for a while anyway,**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**Remember to suggest names!**

**(This was rushed, sorry.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> ¡Cuidado Jackson, esos son lobos! - Look out Jackson, those are wolves!  
> No mamá, está bien. - No mom, it's okay.  
> No confío en eso uno. - I don't trust that one.
> 
> (And for those of you who know absolutely nothing about Spanish)  
> Si (Sí.) - Yes (Yes.)


	14. Preparations Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days pass, and as Luz enters her final months of pregnancy Amity is rushing to prepare and make sure they have everything they will need for their babies - but what happens when the protector of the lost Palismen ask for their help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert; Amity finds a baby.

**I like memes and jokes,**

**I am an IMPASTA beneath the sauce,**

**but lets get serious.**

**Welcome back bois!**

* * *

Luz had been especially on edge as of late, it was most likely due to the pregnancy but Amity couldn't help but feel _something_ was off as well, something was wrong - something bad was going to happen, she tried to play it off as bad vibes because of the gunslinger being around, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

While Camila helped Luz prepare for the birth of her children, Amity was back in school - Gus and many others **swarmed** her, all asking how Luz was doing. "She's being edgy, she says _something_ _bad_ is going to happen, but I think it's just her imagination, Luz is otherwise fine, all five pups seem relatively healthy and don't have any problems." Amity answered their questions, she saw Boscha and Willow kissing fervently off to the side near the corner - Willows' hands grabbing fistfuls of Boschas' long pink hair which was not in its usual bun.

Still, as the day wore on, and classes went by - Amity could not shake the feeling that someone was **watching** her, she turned to glance out the window and saw a small head with wings - Luz had told her something about this, this was one of the Bat Queens' babies!

Once Amity was alone she slipped outside where the Baby Bat Palisman was waiting for her - it dropped a piece of parchment in her hand, before flying away - she unrolled it. "'Dear human Luz and young witch mate, if you are reading this than something bad has happened to me or the lost palismans under my care, please come to my cave as soon as possible - I wait for your arrival.'" Amity read aloud, then she slipped the parchment into her bag.

The very second the final bell rang Amity was running out and away from school like she was being chased by a hurricane, she ran home in her wolf form as fast as she could - the moment she reached the door she transformed back and rushed inside.

The door to Luzs' room was _locked,_ she never locked her door except at night, but it was the afternoon - so Amity turned and ran back out of the house, knowing she'd have to go it **alone.**

It took Amity a while but she eventually found the home of the Bat Queen, there on the ground was a baby werewolf with fiery red and orange hair with big golden eyes and pointy ears, it cried loudly. "Baby was left behind after fire destroy home of witches, no know who it belongs to, Palisman were also left behind in flames." The Bat Queen said, coming out of the shadows.

Amity observed the features of the baby werewolf. "It's a **Fireborn**." She pointed out, gesturing to its abnormal red skin and the fire sigil in the babys' pupils. "Fireborn? Then it is the last." The Bat Queen spoke from her perch.

With a nod Amity then picked up the crying werewolf infant, wrapping its small body up with a blanket and then making a sling. "Take good care of that Warbler Palisman." Amity added, gesturing to the injured Palisman - to which she received a nod in response.

Then she left with the small Fireborn, it cried and cried - calling for its mother who would never come for it. "It's okay, don't worry..." The alpha whispered, finally stopping at the Park household where Boscha was living with Willow and her dads, with a few quick knocks on the door and one on Boschas' face she was taken inside. "I have a _surprise_ for you and Willow." Amity said, then showed them the small baby in the sling. "That's- it's..." Willow was at a complete and utter loss for words. "A Fireborn, a young male to be correct." Boscha spoke.

Willow held out her hands and Amity placed the sling on her. "The Bat Queen found him abandoned along with a Palisman after a fire tore down a house." The alpha said, watching as the omega cradled the young werewolf in her arms. "Ember, I'll call him Ember." Willow whispered.

After handing Ember over to a pair who would not be able to have babies on their own, she began the journey home to the Owl House - the journey back to her pregnant mate and their family.

* * *

**Cliff hanger,**

**Boscha and Willow adopt a young male werewolf whose family left him for dead.**

**What do you think Amity will come home too?**


	15. Surprise Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity makes the trek back home on foot, and when she comes home she's met with a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screaming, whimpering, growling.

**Bork Bork.**

**Welcome back bois.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Amity had finally made it home, only to find that Hooty had buried his face in the dirt. "Not gonna ask." She stated before heading inside, she found a note on the kitchen table. "'Went out to work with Cam and King, be back tomorrow.'" She read aloud.

Just as she was heading upstairs she heard someone **_screech_** in pain - so she bolted up the last five steps and ran to the door of Luzs' room, she pushed it open and went inside - only to find Luz inbetween her wolf form and her human form, sweating profusely and panting, Jackson looked fairly panicked.

The alpha headed into the room, her mate had fur on her arms and neck. "What's wrong?" She asked, listening to the uneven whimpering of her mate. "She... She's going into labor..." Jackson said - trying to stay calm for the sake of his sister. "If she can't calm down and pick a form then the pups won't survive." Amity whispered.

Luz let out a scream in agony. "Luz, my love please calm down - if you don't calm down and balance your chi our pups won't survive." She said, sitting down on the bed beside Luz and dabbed at her forehead with a cloth. "It'll be okay, calm down mi amor... It's okay." She whispered, stroking Luzs' cheek as fur began to cover her body.

The moment Luz had fully transformed into her wolf form her eyes turned golden - Amity lifted her up and moved her to the whelping box. "We can't do much to help her, she's in her feral state, all we can do is try." Amity said to Jackson. "Back in the human realm, after we lost Luz - we fostered a pregnant stray dog that we called Luna." Jackson spoke.

So the long process of the five pups entering the world began, two boys and three girls were born - a boy with pure jade fur, a girl with brown and mint hair, a boy identical to her, a girl with magenta-purple fur, and one more girl with chestnut colored fur.

By the end it was dawn the next day.

After the pups arrived and began to feed, and Luz lay her head down after grooming them, out of all of them the one with jade fur was the biggest - he was the first born, and out of the girls the smallest was the one with chestnut fur - she was, as one would call it - the runt of the litter.

Either way, Amity would still love all the pups equally, and she knew having a favorite would be wrong but the small chestnut colored one shared one of the same fur colors as her - plus she was _so_ tiny!

The long wait for Luz to come out of her feral form began, with Amity having taken a video of the puppies after they arrived, she put little adjustable collar things on each pup - Mint green for the Jade green one, Purple and Blue for the second and third born, Pink for the fourth, and for the runt - Red.

When Luz finally came out of her feral state it had already turned noon, Jackson having since gone to the other bedroom to sleep, when Camila and Eda as well as King had returned from work they found that the pups had arrived in their absence.

It was only after Luz was out of the feral state that they decided to name the pups. "For the jade colored male - lets call him Roy, and for the mint and brown female how about Jillian?" Luz said in a quizzical tone. "For the other boy - we can call him Cam, after your mother, and for the magenta one I think Miley suits her." Amity spoke softly, stroking the head of each pup with her finger. "What about the last one?" Luz asked.

They thought for a moment before saying it at the **exact same time.** "Lilly." Which caused them both to giggle. "Great minds think alike." Eda said from where she stood near the door.

From there things were a little awkward, they'd have to wait a whole twenty-four hours for the pups to turn into their human forms - though they did notice that something was _off_ with little Roy, where the other pups had wolf ears he did not - a wolf pup born with elf ears, and his eyes were open before the others - a light, rich cinnamon color, and with certainty we can say Roy is _definitely_ different.

Throughout the afternoon Luz spent time in her wolf form, and she rarely left the whelping box except to take care of the basic necessities, as for Amity - she was uploading the video of the pups to her Penstagram page, editing the video to add the names above each of their heads in the close-ups.

Jackson wasn't all that invested in trying to do magic, he was more of the 'Prank Them and Explore' kind of guy, he payed a lot of attention of King - every question, task, and order from the tiny demon was his call to action - and the two of them were off doing Titan knows what!

Eda and Camila spent a lot of time together - with Camila trying to teach Eda how to cook, playing Hexes Hold'Em with Owlbert, and of course Camila trying to get Eda to be nicer to Hooty.

When morning came again Luz had transformed back into her human form, and of course Amity was recording the pups again as each one transformed - Roy was the first, his hair was jade just like Edric and Emiras' while his skin was pale like her own, the only feature he shared with Luz was his brown eyes.

Next was Jillian and Cam, Jillian had light tan skin and brown hair similar to Luz - the tips of her hair were a minty color, and then there was her eyes - her right one was the same as Luz but her left was golden like Amity, not to mention her ears were slightly round like Luz but with minty tips, and then Cam was similar to her but with slightly darker skin and jade at the front roots of his hair as well as the end of his hair - his eyes were the same as Roy's own, and his ears were pointy like Amitys' with jade on the tips.

Then there was Miley, she had very pale tan skin, short dark magenta hair that got lighter near the tips as well, her eyes were light, hazel brown - her ears were the same as her hair, and then there was Lilly with her two shades of chestnut brown hair, she had small chestnut brown ears that were quite fluffy, and her eyes were the very same golden color.

When they made the nursery for the babies they put two in each crib - except Roy who had his own crib since he was bigger than the other four, and the videos of them went viral on Penstagram - Boscha and Willow had posted a video of Ember on their Penstagram, but they left out that he was a Fireborn.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Imagine if someone tried to steal all five babies -**

**Amity would take 'Lamb To The Slaughter' to a whole new level.**

**If someone tried to steal Ember they are likely to go up in flame.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity took classes in meditation and the study of it in order to prepare herself for helping Luz out with her stress.
> 
> Also - HOW ARE YOU GUYS SO GOOD AT GUESSING WHAT I'M GOING TO DO?! YOU PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING?


End file.
